


Non c'è trucco senza inganno

by Kuruccha-IT (Kuruccha)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuruccha/pseuds/Kuruccha-IT
Summary: «Ora chiudi gli occhi.»





	Non c'è trucco senza inganno

«Zio Sokka...»

«Fermo così.»

Bumi incrocia il suo sguardo concentrato; nota la punta della lingua intrappolata tra i denti e la trova buffa, ma già sa che una risata rovinerebbe tutto il lavoro fatto fino a quel momento.

«Ora chiudi gli occhi.»

«Però» protesta, a palpebre serrate, «quando hai detto che mi avresti mostrato un trucco io avevo capito qualcosa di diverso.»

Apre un occhio e studia il cerone bianco sul viso dello zio, lo stesso colore che s’immagina copra anche il suo.

«Credimi, non c’è trucco migliore di quello di una guerriera Kyoshi» conclude lui, e passa al rossetto.

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la Sesta Settimana del COW-T #8, Team Jade, Portale Nocturnia, prompt: Trucco.  
> Kuma Cla ha letto il prompt e mi ha suggerito di fillarlo con Sokka che svela un vecchio trucco a Bumi. Il doppio senso mi è parso fin troppo farina del sacco di Sokka per lasciarlo scappar via inutilizzato. XD


End file.
